


something's starting right now

by georgiehensley



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merpeople, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: just a little something where mer!reader meets human!asher at the docks (because i can't get prince asher out of my head).





	something's starting right now

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the broadway cast recording of the little mermaid tonight and kept thinking about asher as prince eric, so i had to write something. didn't wanna go so far as to write actual little mermaid fic since we don't actually know who'll be playing prince eric yet in the live-action film, so i made this a cute little imagine instead.
> 
> and yes, it is short. this note is probably half the length of the fic, lol. but i tried at least slipping some description into it, as much as i feel that's a weakness of mine. hope you guys like it!

"wow," asher says as he leans over the edge of the dock to look at you floating in the water. his green eyes shine in the sunlight, bearing a reflection of the water that makes the irises appear to have flecks blue within them. he smiles down at you and his open white shirt ruffles in the wind. "a real life mermaid."

you giggle and flap your shimmering purple tail against the surface of the water. asher flinches as a sprinkle of the cool water hits his skin. you just smile.

"in the flesh," you say cheerfully. "and scales."

asher smiles. "wish  _ i _ could go for a swim, but my schedule is packed--and i don't have gills."

you pout. "such a shame. i bet you'd have the prettiest tail, all bright and green. and i could show you all the human stuff i've collected over the years. it's really impressive."

asher laughs. "i wish i could see it," he stands up and straightens. "but i should really get going. maybe i'll sneak out tonight and we could go for a swim along the surface? 'cause, you know, i'll need breaks for air."

you nod eagerly. "yes! it sounds like a plan!"

"awesome," asher says. "see you then!"

"bye," you say, waving as asher runs back down the dock, towards land. you feel your cheeks warm with a blush, your heart fluttering at the realization that you just talked to a boy - a  _ human _ boy! - and made plans to spend even more time with him that night. what was it, the humans called again, when two people spent time together at night? oh, right - a date! you have a date with asher. the evening just can't come soon enough.


End file.
